


"Prometheus and Hades Break Work Handbook Policy"

by horsechiffon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine!WoL/Emet Selch, M/M, Oral Sex, Required reading: Down into Paradise, being bad at creation magic, jk you dont have to but its funnier if you do, this is a fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsechiffon/pseuds/horsechiffon
Summary: Just like it says on the tin.





	"Prometheus and Hades Break Work Handbook Policy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down Into Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849609) by [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber). 

> Heavily edited by KivaEmber but she insisted I didn't make her a co-creator.

“Hey!” 

Prometheus let out a quiet noise that almost bordered on a yelp as Hades nipped at the skin under his navel and dragged his tongue down to the waistband of his underwear. After spending their early morning lazing, tussling and eventually getting drawn into an increasingly passionate kissing session, Prometheus was already half-hard in excitement.

Hades pressed his face into the soft cloth of the briefs, inhaling Prometheus’ scent. What they were doing was so animalistic, he felt that he may as well. And. Well. He wanted to, anyway. Prometheus’ otherwise faint scent was thick here.

“Oh, Hades...” Prometheus bit his lip, his hand instinctively coming up to cover his mouth.

Hades palmed him through his underwear, gently massaging his balls with one hand. He traced the veins and ridges with his lips from memory, glancing up as he pressed his mouth against the head.

Prometheus pulled a leg in, placing his foot on Hades’ back.

Hades couldn’t help but tease. 

“So eager,” he said with mock surprise, all but purring those words.

“You’ve been teasing me all morning, of course I’m eager,” Prometheus grumbled, his voice high and breathy. Despite his complaint, though, his eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, clearly hungry.

Hades hummed and dragged his tongue over where Prometheus’s briefs grew wet, tasting the precome. His friend’s breathing audibly hitched, and his hands moved to Hades’ hair. His fingers twitched, like they wanted to clench.

Hades pulled his briefs down torturously slow, not bothering to move out of the way as Prometheus’s hard cock tapped him on the cheek once it was free. It was already darkened at the tip when he bobbed his head to take it into his mouth.

He loved the familiarity of it: the shape, the taste, the way Prometheus sounded as he did different things with his mouth... Hades once tried to play him like a cat piano before Prometheus caught on and put an end to it. Hades claimed it was Prometheus’ fault for being so noisy.

He had done this literally a thousand times by now, and they danced the lines between good and familiar and bold and new. Hades’s gag reflex had been banished a very long time ago, evident by how effortlessly he bobbed his head.

He sucked on the head, then pressed his tongue against the frenum and opening as he drew his hand up Prometheus’ length rhythmically. 

“Oh, please—” Prometheus shuddered, his heel abruptly digging hard into his back, as his breathing picked up speed, voice edged- “Hades, I’m...!”

Really, Prometheus didn’t have to say anything. The way his soul flared and shone brightly... the taste and smell all shifted just before he started to come. Hades pulled back just enough to allow Prometheus to spill on his tongue before he swallowed.

Just as he finished, Prometheus dragged him up for a hungry, almost clumsy kiss. He didn’t seem to care about tasting himself in Hades’s mouth, just making a very low, contented noise as he selfishly indulged in the lazy kiss.

It took a while for Prometheus to finally resurface, his heavy-lidded gaze settling on the bedside table briefly - only to quickly double take, his expression shifting into something startled. 

“Uh, is that clock right?”

Hades glanced at said clock idly: “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“The meeting,” Prometheus groaned, his soul cringing in horrified realization, “We’re late for the meeting. It’s already started!”

Hades jolted upright, taking stock of everything going on right now. They were both entirely naked, messy, their masks were... somewhere. Or nowhere! They could have blipped out of existence in their excitement.

The thing about Creation magic is that it required clarity and focus, and was prone to whim. Which is how they landed directly outside the meeting room with a snap of Hades’s fingers: lacking clothes, as Hades’s wish had been to arrive at the meeting, not ‘arrive fully dressed and presentable’. An embarrassing oversight.

“Hades?!” Prometheus squeaked, thankfully thinking quick on his feet as he conjured his robes and pulled his hood up. “I’ll stall—“ he started before rushing into the room, careful not to open the door too wide. 

Quick, quick, make some clothes—

Hades was dressed, but his erection was prominent. “Right, the blood—“

He snapped again and it appeared in the air in front of him. Reflexively, he caught it, bloodying his gloves and the floor. Well, FUCK, where was he supposed to put this?!

He looked around. Table, no. Under rug? No, that’s stupid... office plant! Perfect. He quickly splashed the blood into the plant, conjured his mask and headed into the room.

“Pardon my lateness... I had a matter to attend to,” Hades said with practiced calmness.

All eyes were on him as Elidibus cleared his throat. Hades quickly took his seat and folded his hands in his lap. Fuck, there was still blood there. It would be so conspicuous to do something about it now.

Lahabrea put his face in his hands. The two filled the room with the smell of animalistic sex… and some blood? Why were they like this, it was so gross.

“Can we start?” Elidibus asked, folding his hands onto the table. Once everyone was done looking at Hades, everyone began to stare at Prometheus again.

“What! What?” Prometheus snapped aggressively, irritated with the tense air and everyone’s souls giving off light judgement and disdain.

“You’re very pretty,” Lahabrea said with mild surprise.

Hades looked up from his hands to Prometheus- Ah. Of course he’d be the one to blow a hole in his lie.

“You seem to have forgotten to put your mask on,” Elidibus began gently.

Prometheus sat stock straight, his expression going carefully blank, before he bowed his head. His hood was yanked forwards as he swiftly created a new mask. His embarrassment was palpable.

Hades closed his eyes. They should’ve just skipped and feigned illness.

“Gentlemen, may I remind you that your positions forbid this sort of relationship for this reason. We overlook it because you don’t... tend to do this. Please, be more careful,” Elidibus said, straightening. Really, they were so good at their jobs, and their closeness never tended to interfere with performance.... 

“It won’t happen again,” Hades assured everyone, thankful for the mask covering his deep blush.

The meeting went easily enough, it was mostly about infrastructure— they requested Hades collaborate to create a stone that would remain unmarred by time.

An hour passed, it seemed like the couples’ uncouth entrance seemed to have been forgotten by all. They filed out of the meeting room, Lahabrea halting suddenly, causing a couple others to bump into him. They awkwardly moved around him to look at what caused the little traffic jam.

“Is that blood?” came Lahabrea’s voice. 

Another stooped down, dragging a claw through it. 

“It has Emet-Selch’s aether on it.”

Then they all looked more closely, seeing the vibrant splash of his aether... on the floor, and in the fern.

“Why, no. What— what happened here?!”

But Hades was already gone, teleported into his own home to pace irately in peace.

So, instead, they all turned to Prometheus, a deer in headlights. 

“He’s fine! I promise! See you next week!” And he left so quickly that he displaced his undergarments.

“Please, Elidibus… someone needs to talk to them...” one of the members pled with him.

In Hades’s abode, about twenty minutes later, Hytholadeus arrived with a tin of homemade biscuits just in time to catch the apex of Hades’s and Prometheus’s embarrassed arguing. His greeting was met with very distracted flares of acknowledgements from his friends’ souls.

“How did you get your blood there?!”

“Just a cut, is all,” Hades lied, easily.

Oh my.

Hytholadeus sat himself down to spectate, folding his hands in his lap.

Prometheus stared hard at Hades, before dropping his fist into his open palm.

“Cock blood. You extracted the blood that was giving you an erection.”

“...” Hades had no reply. It was true, and it was far from one of his finest moments.

“You could have just redirected it-“

“I know that! I just made a hurried miscalculation!” 

“You threw cockblood into the office fern!”

“And Lahabrea called you pretty because you forgot your mask!”

“Today’s meeting sounds like it was fun,” Hytholadeus said as he sipped some tea.

“Elidibus is going to give us a talking-to,” Prometheus said a bit grimly. 

“...I doubt it. He hates acknowledging our relationship,” Hades muttered, now seated, unmasked face in his hands. “I wonder what they’re going to think about the blood.”

Elidibus ended up not having that talk, unwilling to know the intricacies of their perversions. (“No need to cement that into my psyche...”)


End file.
